


Silver Linings

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-12
Updated: 2004-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Trowa and Heero want each other, except maybe them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

Heero was distracted. It wasn't something that anyone could notice but I'd known the guy for a few years and there are little signs that let me know when there is something troubling him. I took a sip of my coffee and watched the show quietly from my table.

Trowa soon walked in. We were at the Preventers common room and since it was early in the morning, the place was filled with agents. I waved at him and gave him a bright smile. He nodded in return and walked over to the coffee machine, where Heero was trying to sort out some papers. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from chuckling when I noticed the little awkward smile that appeared on Heero's face.

You might not understand because this could seem like normal human interaction, but let me tell you that for these guys, this is far from normal. I've known them both for more than three years; we'd fought a couple of wars together and learned to live in peacetime after that. The five of us – them, me, Duo and Wufei – are more like family than teammates or friends. We are in each other's business, we share everything and we fight like dogs when we get angry with one another.

But I digress; the point is that Heero and Trowa are never awkward. When Trowa got shot in the butt, it was Heero who took out the bullet and neither of them even blushed. I, on the other hand, was known as Mr. Tomato for more than a week. They could at least have come up with something more creative.

I choked on my coffee when I heard Trowa laugh, and had to cough a couple of times before I could breathe properly again. Some people were looking at me but luckily Heero and Trowa were too busy with each other to notice. Now don't get me wrong, Trowa does laugh and he does it a lot but not when he is surrounded by so many people. He is a private person and there are things that he doesn't like to share with people that he doesn't trust. So you see why this might come as a shock to me? However, it's good news; it means that even though there is that newly formed awkwardness, Trowa feels comfortable enough around Heero to forget about the rest of the world. This is definitely progress.

I pride myself in knowing my friends better than anyone else and while it is something I like, it can be frustrating as hell. What are you supposed to do when you notice that two of your best friends are falling in love, but that they are too blind to see it? For the last three months I have been dropping hints, making them go out together, having long talks about feelings, and I even took them to see a romantic movie so that they would get the hint. And what did I achieve? Nothing. They simply glared at me for three days for making them lose two hours of their lives.

However, since the last couple of weeks things had been a bit different. Trowa's motorcycle, his pride and joy, was stolen. He tried to find it but the thief had been really careful and the bike had seemingly vanished. I reminded Trowa of the old saying, "In every cloud, there is a silver lining." Then I left a motorcycle catalogue on Heero's desk, and hoped for the best.

Heero bought the parts and built Trowa a new motorcycle; it was ready by Trowa's birthday last week. Since then, they have been slowly exploring the idea of something more than friendship between them. I've been watching from the sidelines, hoping that I don't have to interfere again.

After all, I do value my life and, if only they knew that Trowa's bike is hidden in the basement of my house, I wouldn't have long to live.


End file.
